


dare

by ikki_04



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Crush, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, confess already, small caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikki_04/pseuds/ikki_04
Summary: wheein was dared by byul to call her crush and confess. seconds later, byul's phone rang.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	dare

**Author's Note:**

> wheebyul nation, rise!

two pair of warm hand grabbed wheein by her waist then engulfed her in an embrace. the poor woman yelped in surprise. she grimaced at the horrible sound but it must have sounded different to the woman behind her as she heard her laugh– something wheein has come to love and memorize over the past four years. byul sounds like she was amused as she cooed over wheein.

"hey, bub!"

"unnie!" wheein whines as byul started to mess her hair _again_. it's wheein's pet peeve but byul always manages to get away from her wrath. wheein wonders if her head has some sort of magnet because byul's hand would always gravitate there.

"oh, look at you! baring your sharp puppy teeth at me!" byul scolds wheein when the latter peeled herself off from her making byul immediately miss wheein's warmth.

wheein raised her brow when byul started sulking.

"are you perhaps... sulking?"

"i'm not!" but her pout says otherwise.

"seriously, unnie? you're the one messing my hair yet you're the one who's sulking?" okay, wheein is now amused when byul started to squirm under her eyes.

"you're so mean! i only wanted some warmth in this cold night but you're depriving me of that! is that how younger sisters treat their unnie?" byul said accompanying her pure argument with grandiose hand gestures.

wheein tried her best not to falter at the s-word. she chuckled dryly as she entered the code of her apartment, with byul's head resting on her shoulder, her arms snaking on wheein's waist.

_unnie, you're so mean._

"now, you're using me just to keep you warm?" her empty apartment welcomed her. it was emptier since ggomo wasn't around since she has to leave him with her mom and step-dad in jeonju. her chic baby boy was a big tsundere. he, most of the time, ignores wheein when she becomes clingy but when his favorite human gets busy, he would wrap his body around her and distract her from what she was doing. because of this, wheein would end up babying ggomo and later cram all the things she was supposed to finish.

"that sounded bad," byul mumbled against wheein's hair, "you say that but what you don't know is that i'm doing this for your sake."

wheein opened her refrigerator and gathered the ingredients for their dinner. she hummed every once in a while, pretending to listen to whatever nonsense byul was spouting.

"you have too much warmth in your body wheein! and you know that having too much is bad for your body and that is why i'm saving you from your demise!" wheein wondered if byul have drank before going home. now that she remembers, she have sniffed a subtle smell of alcohol from her earlier.

"it's thermodynamics!" byul continued rambling, "you ought to transfer hea-" wheein can't take it anymore! she grabbed a slice of bread and shoved it to byul's mouth. "that ought to shut your mouth." she said and served their dinner.

byul chewed the bread fast as the food was served before her. wheein then looked up after swallowing her food when byul giggled out of nowhere. "unnie, i didn't know you've drunk a lot."

"i did drink a bit but not enough to make me drunk." she said as a matter of fact.

_that's what the drunk always say._

"so," she hesitated, "you and yongsun-unnie?" she just hoped that she sounded uninterested but not too much. just enough to make it sound like she's making small talks.

"what about me and yong?"  
  


"she did mentioned it in a passing that you two were going out for a drink. was it today?"

"oh, ah...yeah. i had something to do, that's why." she mumbled, playing with the food. when wheein scolded her– _no playing with food!_ \- she immediately saluted. wheein can be scary sometimes.

"you two are close," wheein said, "and it hasn't been long since yongsun-unnie started working in the daycare. we aren't even_ that _close. it seemed like she's kinda wary of me."

"is that how she acts around you?"

yongsun started working at the daycare around 5 months ago. wheein is pretty shy to new people but she did try her best to be friendly and approachable to yongsun. they somehow got along in the first two months but then something shifted. yongsun just kinda started getting fidgety around her as if she was walking around eggshells. and around that time, she and byul started to get along. byul does visit her every now and then. byul sometimes also wait for wheein to finish so that they could walk home together. knowing byul, she introduced herself to yongsun when she first saw her. then a few days after that, they started getting chummy with each other that they even started messaging through KaTalk.

"even hyejin noticed that." hyejin is wheein's bestfriend since middle school. she owns the cafe that they all frequent that was near wheein's working place.

"well, we kinda just get along. you know... uh, we're only a year apart so it's easier for us to talk about things and whatnot." byul said after she took a bite of the chicken she had bought before coming over wheein's apartment. byul kinda talked her way to wheein to drink a bit and now the two of them are in wheein's living room with the television turned on to a random channel. "so, hyejin... did she say something else?"

"hyejin? what about hyejin?" why is she now interested in what hyejin thinks? "and no, she didn't say anything."

"o-oh." why did she looked disappointed? something was fishy but wheein just can't put her fingers around it. but she knows that she's onto something.

"shall we play truth or dare?" oh yes. the classic truth or dare. where hot piping teas are spilled.

"all of a sudden?" byul asked after taking a shot of soju but didn't object. she gave wheein the empty bottle and then started the game when she spinned it.

the sound coming from the television come off as white noise, it wasn't loud but enough for them to converse with each other.

it pointed to byul. "truth." wheein smirked knowing that byul would choose truth. byul's too comfy on her seat and wheein knows that byul doesn't want to move around once she has settled herself comfortably.

she did not beat around the bush and asked, "are you and yongsun-unnie going out?"

"w-what the hell, wheein?" byul spluttered, fortunately she wasn't drinking or else. wheein immediately covered her face to protect herself from byul's fireworks that contain amylase.

"don't even think of lying!"

"w-we're not!"

_okay, she wasn't lying._ but wheein is not satisfied. byul is surely hiding something from her. she can feel it in her guts.

"hmm, okay."

"my turn." and byul spinned the bottle and pointed right back at her.

"w-what the," wheein laughed at byul's comical face.

"you suck at this, unnie." she teased the woman who in turn gritted her teeth. "well, truth or truth?" wheein was enjoying this and byul knows this.

"i hate you."

"do you like yongsun-unnie?"

"yes."

wheein brought this. wheein brought this to herself. she kinda saw this coming but maybe there is a part of her hoping that she was wrong.

_well, i only have myself to blame, right? at least i can finally start moving on. yes. haha. i can finally start getting rid of this stupid crush on her for the past four years._

byul noticed how wheein quietened down. it was as if she was thinking about something deeply.

"uh... i mean i like her as a person. yes! that's it! i- i don't like _like _her like that."

_stop it. stop it wheein. don't get your hopes up. no matter what happens, there is no way that she'll like you back like that. because in her eyes, you will always be jung wheein. someone she sees and treats like a younger sister._

wheein laughed dryly. not even friendzoned but she got sisterzoned.

"it's alright, unnie. no need to get embarassed. i can see that you really like yongsun, no need to hide it." she said after downing a shot of alcohol. the liquid slowly burning her throat. "i mean, it's only me. you can share everything to me. i'm like your _younger sister_ you can spill your secrets to. i promise i won't tell anyone!" and wheein crossed her heart.

she can feel her heart breaking and it hurts. maybe inflicting pain would make her numb? cause that is what she is doing to herself. maybe it's easier to move on? they have said that when you start facing your problem head-on, you start getting indifferent until it doesn't hurt you anymore.

"wheein-ah, i think you're drinking too much." byul tried stopping wheein from pouring herself another shot of soju but wheein was faster as she downed the liquor.

"i'm not drunk." she laughed, "besides, it's saturday tomorrow." lame excuse but who cares?

wheein grabbed the bottle and started to spin it around. sure, karma was fast and it landed on her. well, at least she got what she wanted. it doesn't matter anymore where the bottle ended up pointing to.

"yes! now it's your turn!" wheein chuckled when byul pumps her fist to the sky. stupid. why does she even look adorable? she looks like a child flexing as if she had won a prize.

"truth or dare!"

"truth." wheein, same as byul, doesn't want to move from her spot. her butt is already comfy and she doesn't know what byul would make her do if she chooses dare.

but it seems like wheein made the wrong choice as she felt the uneasiness building up inside her as byul started smirking her way. as if she had something.

"w-what?"

"hmm," byul teases, "nothing." nothing but her smirk is making wheein feel nothing but everything. she thinks that byul has acquired hyejin's teasing manner of speaking as if she has something on you.

"j-just ask me already."

"impatient, aren't we?" byul quipped as she places her chin on her palm. "so, about this crush of yours,"_ oh no _"tell me more about this person."

"really, unnie? your wasting your chance for this?" wheein said instead of answering the question but try as she might to divert her attention, byul was firm on her ground.

"what's wrong about my question? and it's your fault in the first place!"

"huh? _me?_ why me?!"

"because you always evade my question and make me forget about it! i'm not letting this opportunity go away!"

and wheein only has herself to blame. it was last year when she finally exploded after byul's relentless teasing.

_"so you and taehyung, huh?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down as if she had spilled some tea._

_"what about me and taehyung?"_

_"you like him."_

_"of course, i like him." taehyung was like her twin brother. it was kinda scary how similar the two of them are. from their likes, hobbies, demeanour and fashion sense. they almost like all the same things._

_"ooohh, jung wheein! you've grown up!"_

_and that is how byul started teasing her with taehyung._

_taehyung this. taehyung that._

_it even came to a point that byul would tease her in front of taehyung. and wheein was having none of it._

_"unnie!" and byul stopped from the teasing as she was taken aback by wheein's anger. it was the first time she had seen wheein so angry._

_"could you stop teasing me?"_

_"w-what are you talking about?"_

_and she even has the guts to feign innocence. and wheein exploded._

_"me and taehyung! can you stop doing that? you're making my friend uncomfortable and i don't want things to get awkward between us. i really like him as a friend and your teasing is making us uncomfortable! taehyung this, taehyung that! i obviously don't like him that way but you keep insisting! why are you so insensitive? why are you forcing me to have feelings for him? besides, i have someone i like!" she heaved after letting all her frustrations out but due to her anger, she unwittingly confessed about her liking someone._

_"so, who is this person?" and byul really asked the wrong question._

_wheein flipped out. she had said a lot of things but only about her liking, someone stuck to byul. she ignored the woman for three days, the longest period she might add. but on the fourth day, byul approached her and apologized. wheein accepted her as she also reflected on her actions. she might have made things blown out of proportions so she also apologized to byul. _

_it just frustrated her how byul kept on teasing her to someone else when the person she likes is obviously her. yes, byul sometimes might be dense but she also has her fault. she didn't make her intention clear. that she likes byul. that she wants something more than the status quo. that she doesn't want byul to treat her like a sister. she didn't say anything about that because of her cowardice. she wants more than this friend/sister relationship but she also doesn't have the courage to break what they have. she's afraid of will happen and that is what is stopping wheein from making a move. _

_after making up, byul really did not learn any lesson._

_"so who is this person you have been crushing on?"_

"why are you so hang-up about it anyway? i mean, it's just a stupid crush." wheein mumbles. 

"come on! tell me!" why is she so invested about this anyway? "and remember! no lying! i know it when you start lying!" byul warns.

_ah, screw it!_

"there's not a lot to tell honestly. i mean, it's just a crush."

"come on, wheein-ah." obviously, byul wouldn't settle for this much. the least she could do is be vague as possible but throw some facts in the mix because byul knows when she is lying.

"uh, so she is someone i've met and befriended," wheein noticed that byul was about to say something but she beat her to it. "and before you interrupt me, i'm not going to drop a name."

"boo! boring!"

"suck it up."

"psh," byul then rolled her eyes. "at least tell me if she is someone i know."

"i guess?" she's not technically lying. it's an answer within the grey area.

"continue."

"ugh, well she's _tall–" _byul raised one her brow "anyone who's not shorter that me is tall, okay!"

"okay, chill. i just did that because you look so unconvinced when you said she was tall."

"so as i was saying, she's tall and pretty. she's really nice but sometimes annoying. she does things i hate but well, she always wins me over with her charm." wheein patted herself internally for being vague as possible.

wheein haven't noticed the solemn smile byul had on her lips. "i guess you really like this person, huh?"

_a lot._

"i guess so."

"but why won't you confess?"

"because i'm afraid." she answered, "and i think she likes someone else."

"afraid? you? why?" byul asked, bewildered by wheein's answer. "i mean, you said in the past you never get an unrequited crush so why?" hyejin even dubbed it as the 'wheein effect.'

"i guess this is the first time then." wheein laughed. funny how when she truly likes the person, that's the only time 'wheein effect' doesn't work.

"and did this person expressly said that she likes someone else?"

"uh no, but i think–"

"then why are you putting words to her mouth?" and wheein was quiet.

"what if you confessed and then it turns out that the person also likes you back? would you really let go of that?"

"but what if they don't? what if i was sacrificing the relationship that we both built and then suddenly it's gone because of that?"

"but you won't know how things will turn out unless you do it." moonbyul replied. "what if you are the one stopping yourself from getting happy? because you are afraid. because you settle for what you have right now even if you have the chance to settle for more."

"what if there is this tiniest chance that she likes you back?" she continues.

and wheein was left thinking.

_can i really do that? _

the atmosphere was supposed to be light but wheein felt how it suddenly became serious. byul must have noticed it too as she looked for the bottle to break off the serious atmosphere.

"so, last one before we call it a night?"

and due to unfortunate events, wheein once again became the victim.

"so, truth or dare?"

"dare." she doesn't know what byul is thinking right now.

the woman was quiet for a while, probably thinking about ridiculous requests that she could think off.

wheein was startled when byul suddenly clapped her hands once to get her attention.

"wheein-ah, may be this would be the push that you need." wheein looked at her wide-eyed. "i dare you to call your crush and confess."

"what?"

"i dare you to call your crush and confess." byul reiterated.

the world truly works in mysterious ways. is this really the push that she needed just like what byul have said? is she prepared to brace the result? 

_"what if there is this tiniest chance that she likes you back?"_

_but what if i lose what we have right now?_

_"what if you are the one stopping yourself from getting happy? because you are afraid. because you settle for what you have right now even if you have the chance to settle for more."_

_can i really take the risk? _

wheein poured herself a shot of soju and drank it. the liquor giving her the courage to finally do what she should have done from the start.

"i'm calling her." she said as she unlocked her phone. one tap. one tap is all she need to do to finally end this.

and she tapped byul's contact and waited.

her guts were twisting in nervousness. she could not stop tapping her fingers on her lap as she awaited for byul's phone to ring.

"wait– someone's calling m–" and byul stopped midsentence.

"wheein? w-why are you calling?" byul laughed at her for a moment then her face turned serious.

wheein held her breathe as byul finally connected the dots and realized what it meant.

"w-wait, what? wheein? how?" wheein could not continue watching how byul's features morphed to confusion. she closed her eyes and prayed that this is just a dream.

_chance? what chance? look at what you did, jung wheein._

it was deadly quiet except for byul's phone with wheein's caller id plastered on the screen.

_things will never be the same again. byul-unnie would slowly distance herself away from me. she won't look at me in the eyes with the same warmth as before. she will hate me. she will hate me for ruining our friendship._

wheein opened her eyes when the incessant ringing stopped.

byul answered her phone.

"w-what?"

"i dared you to call and confess." how does she even remain calm under this situation?

_screw it. whatever. i don't care aymore. if i'm failing then i'll just say it all._

"byul-unnie," she calls

"what is it wheein-ah?"

"i have something to say to you. this might ruin what we have right now but i'm going to risk it all. you see, i've been harboring feelings for you for four years. ever since we met, i just knew there was something about you. we became friends. after months of being together, i realized that i have feelings for you but i tried to hide it because i was afraid. afraid that you'll know. afraid that i would ruin our friendship because of this stupid feelings.i tried you know. tried to get rid of it but i just can't. not when you have that stupid smile of yours. not when you annoy me so much yet you are the nicest and kindest person i've ever known." wheein said. she met byul's eyes and stared at her directly as she confessed. 

"my feelings just keeps on growing and i just couldn't stop it. i accepted the reality. i accepted that i truly liked you but i thought that it wasn't necessary to confess. because i was afraid and because i know that i don't stand a chance. you only see me as a sister, a friend. someone precious but not enough to be someone to be with you. i–" wheein tried holding it in but tears just started to drop. she cupped her face and tried stopping her tears but it was of no use.

"i–i'm sorry. i'm sorry. i'm sorry for having feelings with you. i'm sorr–" and she let out a sob. "i'm sorry that i ruined what we have right now."

she doesn't know what exactly happened next but all wheein could remember is byul's grip on her wrist and her lips on hers.

wheein's brows furrowed in confusion as byul stared at her with the same warmth throughout the years. byul caressed her cheeks with her thumb as she dried it from her tears.

"you didn't exactly ruin what we have right now because jung fucking wheein, i like you too. a lot."

"w-what did you say?"

byul laughed, still cradling wheein's confused face. "i said that i like you a lot."

"w-why?"

"what do you mean why?"

"i'm confused. w-why do like me? wait, what? i thought you like yongsun-unnie?" wheein can't take a grasp of what is going on. her head hurts. she can't follow at all.

"i told you i don't like yongsun-unnie like that!" byul scolds yet the warmth dripping from her eyes says otherwise. "and i like you just because you are you. i really don't know exactly why but i just do."

"i really really like you, wheein-ah."

the absurdity of their situation made the two of them laugh.

"i told you that you never get unrequited crush."

"wait, you knew?" wheein asks as she peeled herself away from byul. the latter then laughed.

"of course not. i was even preparing myself from heartbreak since i was pushing you to confess to your crush."

"what the heck. the two of us are idiots."

"i can't deny that."

the two of them were laughing on the floor until byul's phone rang.

"who is it?"

"it's yongsun-unnie." she replied then answered the call.

wheein can't hear well what yongsun was talking about but it seems to be something shocking because byul could not hide the surprise herself.

"you're going out on a date with hyejin?!"

"what?!"

"oh shit! yong i'm hanging up. wheein's here." she whispered but wheein could hear it all.

"uh,... haha. so, um– should we sleep now?"

"moon byulyi, what do you mean by that?"

_hyejin and yongsun-unnie? what?_

"oh yeah, we should clean up first. it's okay, i can do this all. you can sleep first and i'll–" she said trying to escape from wheein's interrogation as she stood up after picking up the bottles but wheein grabbed her wrist and pulled her down hard.

"unnie, tell me."

"uh–"

_"byul! don't tell anyone about this! especially not wheein! she'll go berserk!" yongsun said after confessing to her that she likes hyejin._

"w-what?"

"unnie!"

wheein tried breaking her walls but byul did not give up, not even when wheein gave her the cutest puppy eyes voluntarily. byul tried to get away and stood up but wheein pushed her. fortunately, the two of them landed on the couch and ended up on a compromising position with wheein on top of byul. their faces were so close to each other that byul could even feel wheein's breath fanning over her skin. byul carefully reversed their position as she held wheein's wrist on top of her head. byul gulps hard when wheein's inviting lips were taunting her. she slowly averted her eyes from wheein's lips to the latter's eyes but it seems like her resolve was crumbling sooner than what she expected as wheein was also staring at her– precisely at her lips.

"why talk about them when we can talk about us?"

"u-unnie"

and byul closed the gap between them and took wheein's lips on hers.

_yongsun-unnie, you better pay me back for not spilling your secret!_


End file.
